Outright Lie
by aneevampire
Summary: AH.- Bella never had luck with her relationships. She moved to NYC where she met Eric making her boring life a non-stop party but then she met Edward becoming her perfect life into a hot mess complete summary inside.


**Ok this idea came from nowhere so im just playing with the characters of Charline Harris and Stephenie Meyer. Any grammar mistake its my fault, sorry about that :) . I dont own anything. This is only the preface and it will appear later on the story so please let me know what you think about it.**

**All human.- ****Bella never had luck with her relationships. She moved to NYC for college where she met Eric and they totally bond as best friends making her boring life a non-stop party but during Eric´s birthday trip she met Edward. They started a relationship becoming her perfect life into a hot mess. what will Bella do?**

* * *

><p>When I was a little girl i always dreamed with my wedding day. The perfect dress, the perfect ring, the perfect groom, but in my dream love was the reason why I was getting married. I'm here in this room with the perfect wedding dress thinking in all I had done in my life. I'm not happy with all the choices I have made. Many of them have brought me down the wrong path but all that is in the past. I can't change the things I did but I won't make more mistakes. I know this is not the way I dream about my wedding since I met him but let's face it, what we used to have was not good for neither of us.<p>

- I have never seen such a beautiful bride and I had seen a lot. Hey are you listening?-

When I wake up from my conscience exam, I saw Pam shaking her hands in front of me. – Sorry Pam I'm kind of nervous you know there's a lot of people outside. I'm getting sick just to imagine all the people looking at me while I walk that long aisle – I apologized as I stared at myself in the full-length mirror.

-Yeah whatever they're only here to kiss Eric's ass, so then they can ask a favor. I despite them, it's his wedding day and they can't stop asking for money. They´re not even his friends- Pam blurted before drink her glass of champagne

- Honey you're not marrying a prince. You don't need to make a good impression because you're going to rule a country. You're just marrying a very important man who has the power to do whatever he want and all the people outside this room are the ones who need to make a good impression - Sookie said

Sookie´s words were a bucket of ice. Alice found my eyes and I feel a horrible thrill down my back, I started to feel the tears forming when Amelia arrived

-I know I know it's late but it's not my fault.-

-So, who was this time?- pam asked handing to amelia a glass with champagne

-it was Bob, girls. I'm really into him but today its Bella's day- Amelia said while she left her bouquet on the bed and the glass on the bedside table

-O M G look at you. You look like a princess. All the bitches outside are going to die of envy- Amelia gave me a huge hug

- You will wrinkle the dress- pam grumbled

-They're already she is marrying one of the hottest bachelors in New York- I knew Alice wasn't really happy with this wedding but she has always thought that Eric was sexy.

-Girls please stop I'm really nervous – I sighed. Everything was getting so difficult I know I have feelings for Eric, he is hot but the things can't be the same after all the things I had been through.

-ok everyone out. She needs time- Pam said

-I will be out in a minute I need to find something in my purse- Alice mumbled while everyone went out.

-Alice please don't say anything, I can't even breath besides I won't do anything there is a whole wedding going on outside - I knew Alice and she would do anything to stopped me

- Seriously, I need to say this. Bella don't marry him I know you don't love him and personally I don't care about the wedding say something and I can get a limo or the helicopter to get you out of here.

-Shut up Alice. I love Eric, maybe you don't believe me but I do, maybe not in the way I love- a strong knock in the door stopped me to end what I was saying.

- Who is it? - Alice asked

-It's me, can I come in? - I recognized immediately his voice. All the things I had convinced myself fell down like walls.

- Don't let him in please; I'm begging you Alice-

-Sorry Bells I know you need to talk with him and you'll do it- Alice went to the door and opened without even hesitate

- Hi Edward, don't worry I won't say anything-

- Thanks Alice- he closed the door after Alice went out. I turned around and faced him. I wasn't the same Bella, the one how used to cry about everything and for everyone.

-Hi-

- Hi Edward, how are you?-

-Fine, thanks. You look amazing-

- I know, so what do you want? - I knew I was being a bitch but I couldn't hesitate in front of him, he was going to see it and everything would end for me.

- You know why I am here, so let's cut the bullshit. I'm here begging you not to marry him. I love you Isabella-

-Yeah, well you have said I love you a lot of time ago. Why should i believe in you this time? You have your opportunity back then now the train has gone. Bye bye too late- I found the other champagne bottle that Pam had brought in the alcohol cabinet next to the fireplace and filled a glass. I needed alcohol to keep my acting.

- You know why I did all those things; it was difficult for me too. You were not the only one who suffered. I was between you and my bloody family!- We were face to face now and everything was so hard.

I turned around facing the alcohol cabinet so I wouldnt have to look into his eyes -I'm so sorry you lost me because you didn't confront your family. You don't know what you want. You maybe act like the rebellious son but you always end doing what they want, you're just a puppet in their hands- the alcohol wasn't making the right effect because I was on the second glass of champagne and I didn't feel better.

-So like I don't know what I want you are marrying the berk of Northman- I could see how mad Edward was.

- At least he knows what he wants- I blurted

- Well I'd tell you that I know what I want and it's you. I am giving up everything if you said yes to me right now. I will confront my family and everyone. I don't care just said yes-

The air went out from my lungs. I couldn't believe that I had finally heard those words. I had prayed for those words and when they finally came my life is a total mess.


End file.
